Resuscitate
by Sahara1256
Summary: There were some survivors from the fatal fall of Project Freelancer, Washington had seen to it. Those three agents were able to escape with their lives and it was all thanks to him, and one of those agents has been missing him more than the others. When the opportunity presents itself for them to repay their debt to him on Chorus, Colorado is hard pressed to see him again. WashxOC
1. Discovery

**Chapter one**

 **Discovery**

I was laying down in my cot, trying to trick myself into some sleep when the distress signal went off on our dash. I opened my eyes and swung out of bed, crossing my arms. I was only a little chilled in my sleepwear.

My two shipmates groaned as they actually woke up and paid no mind to my little to nothing clothing. I feel like I have desensitized these two to cleavage and ruined the excitement of seeing a pair of women's legs.

Aiden pressed the receiver and on the screen came up what appeared the last thing all three of us expected to see; an AI. Aiden. We had tuned in so much on the fact he was an AI we missed his entire first spiel and when a colorful group of soldiers was presented on the scene we all let go of the breath we weren't even aware we were holding.

"C.C…." Aiden breathed placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Holy shit." I gasped.

" _Mon dieu_." Jean-luc said. "They're ok!"

"Dude, J.L., english we don't have time for this French...Cajun, bullshit." Aiden groaned.

"Aiden chill all he said was 'my god'. Learn French dude _c'est tres facile_." I retorted taking the communicator controls. We were too far from the coordinates they gave to relay a message back, our system was old and faulty. "Damn it I can't respond." I snapped bringing my hand down on a buttonless portion of the console.

"You chill, you already trying to get the coordinates in C.C.? It's the middle of the night who even knows what time it is where they are? Or if that was even who we thought they were." Aiden said, taking a matter of fact tone with me.

"Wash and Carolina were _clearly_ in that photo! You can't tell me to chill right now when we just confirmed they're alive! After all this time you weren't at all concerned?" I snapped.

" _Cherie_ keep calm, we can reach them we just have to get composed and,-" J.L. was talking but I tuned out.

"Fuck calm, I raise hell and break shit..." I muttered as I punched the coordinates into our navigation and pulled up an image of Chorus and an due to our old system, our estimate on how long it would take to reach there kept fluctuating between a few days to almost 2 weeks. "Fuck." I mumbled again.

"Cheyenne..." Aiden took his dismissive tone with me as I had turned on a heel and was throwing a large T-shit over my head and over my camisole. I hated my real name. I preferred my nickname or my Freelancer name before I preferred my real name, _ever._ With only one exception. "Calm down we physically can't get there right now, try to get back to sleep and-what're you doing?" He threw his hands up in admitted defeat as I was trying to slide myself into a pair of relatively tight jeans.

"I'm getting dressed fuck sleep, I wasn't asleep before this, sure as hell can't fall asleep now." I said as J.L. was chuckling lightly to himself as I shook myself in. "Also, Aiden, telling me to calm down while calling me Cheyenne is not the best of ideas...Colorado is more acceptable than my name." I said throwing my black hair into a messy bun and stormed past them into our "armory".

"Where the hell are you going?" Aiden sighed.

"Since I feel like raising hell and breaking shit, I feel like I should just stick to raising hell and practicing mindfulness, since breaking shit is counter productive. I'll be cleaning my rifle if you need me." I said. I felt both of them exhale some patience and energy in their sighs as I left.

They really couldn't expect me to not be like this? After we just saw Carolina and Washington okay and alive. We have been estranged from any Project Freelancer activities since the inevitable failure of the project and most of us had gone our separate ways. Just because we couldn't be there now didn't mean I could prep anything! Or at least stay up and plan!

I spent an hour and a half cleaning my rifle. I dismantled it, cleaned, and put it all back together. I traced my fingers over the scuffs and scratches on its barrel, some small dents. It shared a history with me; scars in various place from various sources. I sighed and looked into my locker. I saw my old Data log recorder. I picked it up almost compulsively and clicked it on.

"Data Log entry 346, This is Cheyenne Whittaker, Former Agent Colorado, this is the first entry since the day Project Freelancer ceased operations. Today we received a call from a planet named Chorus..." I took one deep breath in. "Agents Carolina and Washington were pictured in the call asking for assistance. David is alive."

* * *

 _ **I'm pretty stoked for this fic. I had the urge to write something with Wash in it when I realized I really liked writing his character in my other RvB fic. Hope this was a decent enough start, I can guarantee longer chapters :) Let me know what you think if you get a moment! I should have this next chapter up within the next 24 hours or so.  
**_ ~Sahara


	2. Opportunistic Advantages

**Chapter two**

 **Opportunistic Advantages**

 _"My name is Cheyenne. I've been assigned the Agent name Colorado for Project Freelancer. I actually prefer it to my own name. Most call me Colorado, sometimes C.C. is an appropriate nickname._

 _This is my first data log entry per the counselor's request. This is an assignment I've been given to monitor my own cognitive health as well as be able to report in confidentiality the practices I will be taking on as the counselor's part time assistant. I will be assisting with evaluating the team and be available for the team whenever he is indisposed._

 _I was recruited into Project Freelancer with Agents Alaska, and Louisiana. Today is our first day of training, but first we have to go through some runs with the existing members of this team. I can report on that later on, but I wanted to go ahead and knock out this first entry._

 _Colorado out."_

 _End data log entry one._

* * *

 _Many years ago, on Earth…_

My life was just one big coincidence after another. This haphazard string of random events chaotically thrown at one another than magically made sense when they aligned.

It's some god damned miracle I made it to college with the way everything else in my life was heading. 21 years old and not an alcoholic, awesome. I feel like I am doing well for myself.

I was trudging my way to class in one of the larger buildings, dreading the slide show about the early periods of art in history. Not that I hated art, I just hated I had to recap all this shit from high school when I wanted a better degree. I saw a man standing by one of the directory signs, looking at the opposite direction of it, appearing a bit lost, or as if he was looking for something. I stopped and approached him slightly.

"Can I help you?" I inquired. The man made my petite demeanor glaringly obvious with his height and his military uniform did nothing to alleviate this. He very much had an air of superiority around him.

"How kind of you to ask. I'm actually looking for a student. Perhaps you know her?" He answered with a thick southern drawl.

"Uh. Maybe? What's her name?" I replied shifting my bag on my shoulder. My messenger bag tended to weigh me down. I felt a little uneasy now that there is this older man looking for a girl my age on this campus. I instantly regretted stopping.

"The young lady's name is Cheyenne Whittaker." He answered. I froze. He pulled out an ID with an older photo of me, my black hair was being dyed blonde at the time the photo was taken.

"Um. You're speaking to her." I said, gulping and also regretting this answer as well.

"Oh." He said sounding slightly confused. "You dyed your hair." He innocently remarked.

"Yeah, I had a blonde phase." I answered. "You were looking for me why?" I asked concerned. "I have class in 45 minutes." I tried to excused. He waved his hand.

"I just wanted to talk. Some small chit chat. I have a feeling you want to hear what I have to say. He said.

"Who are you?" I finally gained enough sense to ask.

"My name is Leonard Church, come on sweetie let's go get some coffee and have a small discussion." He offered.

* * *

 _Present Day_

I clicked off my data log recorder and rubbed my eyes. I realized how tired I was now. I stowed my rifle and recorder in my locker and locked it up. Last thing I needed was Aiden or J.L. getting into my stuff and never letting me live that down as well as my co-exisiting habit.

I headed back to my cot and collapsed fully clothed. I closed my eyes and was relieved I didn't have to trick myself into going to sleep. I conked right out and dove into a crazy subconscious world.

* * *

 _Many years ago…_

I held my mocha close to me, keeping it's heat close by. I was letting what Dr. Church just explained to me sit and sink in.

"So, what you are saying is, that you not only acquired my records from the school, but also through my father's military records and through the history you found I was a viable candidate for...Project Freelancer?" I whispered the last two words.

"That is correct." He nodded, not at all ashamed of the borderline stalking he did to find me to have this conversation.

"What the hell even qualifies me?" I asked.

"I believe you and I both have answers to that question. The immense training your father enrolled you in, you're skills as a fighter, as well as according to your transcripts, we have something right up your alley as a job with us." He answered smoothly. "Also, you're disposition is rather cohesive to making a choice right now."

"My disposition?"

"You're young, Your only commitment is school. I have alternatives you might see as more desirable." He replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." I responded. "I want to know what you know. I'm genuinely intrigued."

"You're unwed and live with a dead-beat boyfriend, your classes that you do not require for your degree are grating at your wits end, I have a way to train you for a profession in psychology that you have wanted, no cost." He slid me a piece of paper that was folded over. I unfolded the tiny paper and looked at one large number. "That is currently what you owe in loans to the education industry. I can pay that off for you." He said. I froze as I folded that back over and sat up right. "You're working two jobs now and that deadbeat boyfriend isn't doing anything for those bills."

"How did you learn this shit?" I mumbled. The only person I told the stuff about Joe to was my guidance counselor I had been seeing on campus, that he had been wearing my patience and that I was contemplating splitting. What lengths has this man gone to? "So, educational substitution, on the job training, pay off my student loans, what wouldn't you do to recruit me?" I chuckled a little bit. I felt his gaze grow befuddled. "Dr. Church I'm well aware that you used unconventional methods of retrieving this information about me. I have a feeling you know something about my brother and that I am not him nor will I follow in his or my father's mistaken military footsteps, but you had to make some more logic in asking me to join this top secret militia you have formulated. You also clearly had to go to other sources for information about my personal life that you could not gather from the two jobs on paper and school. The only thing is, even as we speak I realize I only have..." I paused to check my watch. "Ten minutes before the worst class I have this semester starts and you had conveniently placed yourself on the way to that classroom, caught me in the middle of a tumultuous time of my life, and you want to pretend this is a coincidence?" I smiled. I got him. "This is no coincidence you were found on my path to the class I despise most, offering me such information based bribes, and I have only one question for us today." I summarized as I took the last sip of my mocha.

"What's that Ms. Whittaker?"

"Which one of us is more desperate here, you for going to such great lengths to ensure I would say yes, or me who is saying yes to this ridiculous contract?" I said crossing my arms smirking.

* * *

 **Thank you Mercurio! I appreciate the review! :D Sorry guys about the lag on getting the next chapter up, I have had a long week, exams and very little sleep and whatnot. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I have the next chapter physically written I just have to find the energy to transcribe! Review if you have a moment! Thanks again!  
~Sahara**


	3. Three Musketeers or Stooges?

_**Chapter Three**_

 _ **Three Musketeers...or Stooges?**_

 _"Wash?" I looked on at him, and saw that no features on him had changed. It didn't even seem like all that had happened to him aged him any bit. "Wash is that you?" I asked._

 _"Sup Cheyenne." The only bastard in the universe who could get away with my real name._

 _"David!" I excitedly shouted reaching out to take his hand but he dissipated right in front of me…_

"No….Wash...David..." I groaned in my sleep, and Aiden and J.L. had been chuckling above me. As I was grasping the air Aiden's laughed echoed in my dream and I woke up. I looked up at them bleary eyed and realized what I was doing again. "Fuck..."

" _Cherie_ this is the third time we've woken you up dreaming about Washington. Sorry, you're stuck with us." J.L. cleared his throat after all their laughing.

"Ha, sorry not sorry. You thirsty boo?" Aiden coughed he was laughing so hard.

"I hate you two..." I muttered throwing my pillow over my face.

"Awww, I saw some blush in between those freckles!" Aiden was just overall being a jerk.

* * *

 _Many years before…_

I sat in the car and watched all the familiarity pass me by. I had run into the apartment feigning to Joe I had forgotten something for class and he brushed it off as nothing but a thing and returned to his guitar, the newest money making piece of our lives that was currently failing at what he hoped it was going to do.

I had ran through my room frantic to seem as though I wasn't ditching my school supplies for some normal clothes and shoving some sentimental items and creature comforts instead. You know shouting things like "Where is it? Damn thing!" every six and a half seconds. No notice from him though. Good kind of what I was counting on.

I had quickly scrawled a note in a torn off piece of paper from my note book about him not looking for me, good luck with his life, and that I'm glad we had this opportunity to spend some of our lives together. Been a learning experience yada yada…

I had shoved my journal into the bag, and finally decided enough of my stuff was coming with me to feel like I wasn't going empty handed. I, in the mad rush I was in left the note on the table and when he stopped me at the door, guitar in hand, gave me a halfhearted kiss wishing me a good day in class and asked when I was getting home, I about lost it. I lied and said the usual time.

I'm glad my mom was at least more informed than what I had to do to him. I may not have as strong of feelings for him anymore, but I still cared.

"It'll get easier darling." Dr. Church snapped me out of my reverie.

"I know it will."

Hell was I wrong.

* * *

 _Present day…_

I played more with my food than ate it, to J.L.'s dismay since he typically makes enough food to feed refugee camps twice over.

"We will get to Chorus soon C.C…." Aiden groaned.

"Yeah I get it, I just haven't felt this twisted in a long time..." I answered pushing my plate away.

"You were never good at waiting..." Aiden shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Oh please it's seriously the suspense and worry, not my patience." I retorted.

"Uh huh, like you're patience executed in signing our contracts with the Director." Aiden joked.

"Hey, you know I'd have slice my finger and signed in blood if wouldn't have been such a mess." I retorted laughing. "I was in a rush, I had a good deal." I muttered.

"Yeah you're finger wasn't the only thing you would have cut..." J.L. added laughing.

"For real, all I asked was if you were going to read your terms before you checked agree!" Aiden said.

"Aiden I'll still cut a bitch for calling me sweet heart." I crossed my arms.

"What really sucked was how you and J.L. both know French! I was so left out." Aiden groaned.

"Hey that shit helped in our training that first day we were up." I argued. "Just didn't help when I experienced that damned concussion. J.L..."

* * *

 _Many years ago…_

We walked down this large corridor in The Mother of Invention. We were given our Agent names, and we got to pick our armor. We knew each other's first names, and we only had some of our evaluations to chit chat.

Alaska as he is known now was the guy I threatened to cut when he made fun of my signing of our contracts in the directors office. Clearly he didn't get as convincing of a deal as me or seal is fate on the outside. Louisiana was the Cajun man who humored in my behavior and helped me brush up on some of my French.

Alaska took it upon himself to half a white Mark IV suit and have black accents on his shoulders and knees. Something simple, kinda reflected his state name. Louisiana flared his Cajun pride by having his armor in dark purple and the accents green and gold on alternating sides. Me, I went for simple. Dark red with black and gold. Resembled a coral snake; small but lethal. I didn't admit that aloud, but I felt like it was good.

Oh and I was given Colorado. I felt at home already.

A large door slide open revealing what was apparently the training arena where were approved to demonstrate today. A booming female computerized voice echoed as we walked in. It was identified to us FILSS.

"Now entering the training room: Agents Alaska, Louisiana and Colorado." She boomed.

"It's like we are the three Musketeers or something." Alaska said.

"So long as we aren't looking like the three stooges today, I'll be good being grouped with you two." I said.

"I concur mademoiselle." Louisiana responded.

"Awaiting challengers..." FILSS sounded.

"This is gonna be good." I mentioned.

"What makes you say that?" Alaska asked. I pointed up to the observatory and the various others in armor appearing as though they were debating. Finally we saw the figures move down and out of the observatory.

"Challengers confirmed. Agents York, Wyoming and Washington." FILSS announced. They stepped into the training arena. One was in gold armor, one in white, and the other had steel with yellow accents.

"There are three stages to this training simulation. First one is team based free for all. The second one is target acquisition, and the third is one-on-one sparring. Team 1 is Alaska, Louisiana and Colorado. Team 2 is York, Wyoming, and Washington." FILSS announced.

"Woo Team 1!" Alaska shouted, I shook my head. There was a circle that lit up in the center of the training arena.

"For the Team free for all. Last one standing wins for them team. Team objectives is to ring out all the opposing team members before the other." FILSS explained. We all walked into the circle, some lagging behind others.

Here's looking at the guy in the steel yellow accented armor.

"Alrighty guys, we should just go a little easy on the newbies." Said the guy in gold. "I'm York by the way."

"Well York, you don't have to pull punches on us. We can probably handle ourselves just fine. Alaska, by the way." Alaska replied sarcastically.

"We don't wanna scare you before you even see the battlefield." York retorted as the countdown started at 10.

"Ha. Good luck." I said. "Last I checked I know I don't scare easy."

"What, don't think we could?" The guy in the steel said, sounding a tad bit unsure.

"I mean with that cute nervous demeanor it sounds like you guys can use all the luck you need." I said flirtatiously. It felt strange and left a weird taste in my mouth. Not even 24 hours ago I had a live-in boyfriend.

"I'm glad we have the quick witted lady on our side." Louisiana interjected. Countdown was still on.

"The only advantage that's gonna be on is Wash, he doesn't know how to handle himself around the ladies." York said gesturing to him.

" _5...4...3..."_

 _"_ Really dude? That's uncool. Like you and Delta telling me about the helmet waste disposal syste-" I cut him off as the counter hit one, and I took the opportunity to perform a flying side kick. Shit that felt good to perform again! Washington slid almost to ring out line.

"That's why you need luck!" I shouted as I turned to York and engaged in combat with him. I was landing a few good blows, but not as many I had been hoping to. He was really fast and somewhat unconventional. Lots of sweeps to avoid, and typically I failed to block the next hits after that.

"Colorado, _Ton droite!_ " I heard Louisiana call. York stopped slightly confused by the jibberish he heard, but I recognized it. _My right?_ I looked and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by an airborne Washington. I rolled and hopped back up beside Louisiana.

"Merci Cherie." I Offered my fist up for a fist bump.

"De Rien Mademoiselle." He returned the fist bump. Alaska was struggling with Wyoming, shouting some nonsense about knock knock jokes never ending and not making much sense either.

"You think he's going for a 'die from laughter' approach?" I asked. York and Washington were already getting up and getting ready to fight again.

"No but I think we are gonna be out if you don't pay better attention!" Louisiana urged as I turned back to our opponents. York came at me a lot harder with higher kicks I had to defend from. It has been ages since I had a decent skirmish and he was clearly a better fighter. I couldn't break a defensive pose for the life of me. I landed like two punches to his torso and managed a weak uppercut. My arms were taking such a beating. All I could manage to think about was how fucked I was with him as an opponent. I managed a glimpse over at Louisiana who was just letting Washington have it. I cannot attest to what he was thinking, but I'm sure it included the use of the word "fuck" as much as I was.

Finally my feet were just centimeters from the ring line and he ended my misery with one powerful spinning back kick and I landed flat on my back.

"Colorado, ring out." FILSS announced. I groaned.

"Fuck." I muttered. Suddenly I heard someone else yelling. I sat up and was hit _hard_ with a person.

Sucked for me that the moment I got ringed out, Louisiana tossed Washington in the same direction. On me.

Now we laid in this groaning pile of embarrassment and pain.

"I'm sorry Cherie!" Louisiana shouted, then moving onto York as an opponent.

"Fuck...you…Louisiana..." I coughed. My head hurt and it felt like someone had turned my vision on and off like a broken television. Washington lifted his body off of me but still held himself up in a plank position, perpendicular to me flat on my mother fucking back still. He adjusted his helmet.

"By the way, I'm Washington." He introduced awkwardly hovering above me.

"That's nice, I'm in pain, please move or I will try and make you move." I barked. He quickly sat up and took my hand and lifted me to my feet with incredible ease.

"I'm sorry, I didn't like...try to land on you." He stammered.

"Jesus York was right, how often do you talk to girls?" I chuckled holding my head. Oh yeah I had a concussion. I'll have to go to the infirmary for this shit.

"Am I really that bad?" He asked, in a such a tone that I couldn't help but laugh because it was so cute.

"Don't worry, it suits you. Colorado by the way." I answered. "You can call me 'in pain' but it probably won't get you too far." I left the poor guy speechless, I patted him on the shoulder and walked back to my team's half of the arena to wait for the rest of them to finish up.

It felt good to be this free and myself again.

* * *

 _ **I'm trying to get a good description of how they met in and the time spent in PF before I get to the chapter where they make it to Chorus, because what's the fun in finding out in one chapter how these three escaped and then repay Wash if we didn't even see how they got to that relationship in the first place :) so bear with me, it's gonna be lengthy...lol**_

 _ **Thank you guys for those amazing reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this updated but I tried to make it worth while! I personally feel like I cannot write action and I had to pull memories from my own skirmishes and sparring matches to make this legit!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll update sooner rather than later, False Pretense is getting intense now and I am also attempting NaNoWriMo this year!**_

 _ **~Sahara**_


	4. Not my Job

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ **Not my Job**_

I lay in my cot and looked at the screen of the nav system from my pillow. It was finally starting to balance to another weeks worth of travel time. I sighed. 7 whole days knowing David was alive and I am trying to go help me makes one weak.

Lame, I know. But I couldn't help it. Wash brought out the stupid, giddy, head over heels girl in me. I don't think Aiden and J.L. ever felt that kind of way for anyone or possibly anyone feel that way for them, just the circumstances never came together for that for them.

I can't say I have never seen them with women, but those women were a means to an end at ports we stocked up at. So, yeah fairly certain, even after all the counseling I did with Project Freelancer, Carolina and York were the only other two I knew of who were experiencing the same thing David and I were. Except C.T.. And I only heard about it from her end.

That thought brought bile up to my throat. I remember the day she told me about him, and about what she was doing.

It was the day I tried to shut myself out. Shut myself out enough to not get caught up in the drama, the nonsense, the fighting, all the stupid that didn't mean well enough for me to pay that close of attention to it. South's jealousy, C.T.'s angry outbursts, Carolina's rivalry with Tex, and Wash's fears with the AI…

I sat up and brought myself back to my locker. I looked at the small duffle bag gathering dust, shoved in the back of it. I unzipped it and looked at my collection of logs. They weren't dated, the counselor told me that would have been too tedious to have to date them and have multiple subjects, and risk confusion running them together, but rather they had everyone's names, including even Maine, who frequently saw me and spoke through Sigma.

Sigma wasn't a part of my training…

He wasn't my job…

 _Many years ago._

I stood in the counselor's office beside his desk as he showed me the paperwork on the other Freelancers and explaining to me the methods he was using in order to measure the results of personality inventory, and survey responses after training.

"The training data logged by FILSS doesn't match the feedback given by the agents..." I said bluntly. "Either they feel strongly positive about little to no progress or feel negatively about nothing but improvement." I said.

"This is precisely why when we stumbled upon your records, we thought you would be a good fit at being my assistant." The Counselor said. I slid the folders over to my side of the desk and looked them over.

"The stats on all of them are remarkable. Even with the minute data you guys have on Alaska, Louisiana and I right now it seems as though you guys have fairly accurate readings. What do you want me to do with this data?" I asked sincerely. I couldn't crunch numbers like this, I didn't have an earthly idea what kind of personal research they want from me.

"For now, I am going to give you a break down on counseling, and crisis intervention. I was thinking of having you as the counselor when I am indisposed, or perhaps out in the field under lots of duress, someone may need talking down back to the job at hand, or perhaps a more experienced hand in proper coaching. The Director and I are not the best at redirecting the focus of goals except with what the numbers speak to. You are also an agent, you could be better suited to direct instruction or be better suited to help facilitate the focus of skills you too possess and understand the limits of." The counselor summarized. I nodded.

I mean, I wasn't nearly as skilled as Carolina or York, that was for certain. I may have kicked Washington's ass in the one-on-one, but I felt like he pulled a bit seeing as he concussed me merely half an hour before hand, but I got the gist of it.

"I think I am capable of this job." I admitted.

"Good. You start tomorrow after I had you your tools today and help you get acquainted with them.

God that was such a boring process. Loading and unloading folders, large books, and a metric shit load of recorders. As if I was going to need _all_ of these damned things. It's like he expected everyone to give me well over a week's worth of hours of chit chat two times over.

I took the time to reorganize my quarters, now that it had become my office as well my domicile. I shifted around some books and pulled out one familiar quote book I was happy I snagged. I could use some humor in this dull and critical place. " _I can Resist Everything Except Temptation._ ", book of the best known quotes of Oscar Wilde. I had a few pages dog eared, and as I chuckled lightly to myself, I was startled by a knock on my door a few quotes in.

"Come in." I called while standing up. It was Washington, which I think surprised me most. I was expecting the Counselor again or perhaps Alaska or Louisiana. "Oh, hey." I tossed my book onto my bed. "What brings ya by?" I casually asked.

"I uh, wanted to see how you were feeling, you know the whole landing on you and what not. I know you went to the infirmary for a concussion, asked Louisiana when I passed by and saw you in there talking to someone." He rambled. I always found it interesting to see someone without their helmet or armor on when you were so used to seeing them garbed in that one singular thing. He had just come from training and had been carrying his helmet, his iced brunette hair was drenched with sweat.

"I appreciate that. I'm fine, shit happens in training. I'm just lucky you didn't hit my head directly is all." I commented sitting down on my bed as the quarters door closed. He looked around the disheveled mess that was my new work station.

"What's going on with this?" He asked curiously.

"I am the coaching counselor for Project Freelancer now. The Counselor has bummed off on me what he has deemed 'not his job.'." I used air quotes. He grinned at my quip. He had a cute smile. Full of innocence, or some type of blissful out-of-touch with this harsh reality that is our military squad. He seemed far too sweet for this line of work. Guess I'd find out on my own one day in the field, or probably in this little space called my "work zone".

"Well, so you're who we should come talk to instead of him?" Washington asked. I gavea half shrug.

"More like I am that person you come to when he is busy, or otherwise unavailable. Like in the middle of the night with a dire need to talk or I am here for when you want coaching on training or I try to keep people grounded or whatever in the field if shit gets real. Things that aren't his damn job apparently." I elaborated. He looked past my hand to my book.

"So, you like to read?" Wash pointed out. I glanced back at it.

"Sure do. It's a blissful escape." I blurted. What the hell was wrong with me? I don't just _talk_ to people like this. Sure I let people talk to me like this, but I don't do this talking.

"So, what's one of your favorite quotes from him? Oscar….Wilde!" He was trying so hard it was adorable. I smiled and flipped it open to some of my dog eared pages.

"'Remember that the fool in the eyes of the gods and the fool in the eyes of man are very different.'" I quoted.

"That's a good one. Looks like you have a few there?" He questioned pointing out my pages marked. I laughed a little.

"Yeah...I do. I like to look back a lot and rethink things, and see if maybe my perspective has changed, or perhaps the quote has evolved since I last looked at it. Maybe I missed something, you know?" I said. I haven't had a conversation like this with someone in a long time. Maybe _I_ needed the coaching here? Was I even fucking qualified for this now?

"Yeah, I understand that. Got another?" He asked.

"Last one, and I gotta finish up my organizing. OK?" I grinned. He returned it.

"Sounds fair enough." He said. I flipped through a few more pages and found one that I had highlighted.

"'If a woman wants to hold a man, she has merely to appeal to the worst in him.'" I snapped the book shut in a dramatic fashion as to appear a little bit more unpredictable. He nodded.

"I can kind of agree to that. Why can't she appeal to his good too though?" He posed. I could see he was stalling. I smiled.

"How about you come back when I am taking appointments so we can have a less sweaty conversation and in a clean set of quarters?" I suggested.

"You know, if York were here that statement would have been taken in so many more ways than what you really meant..." He laughed a little as he pressed the button to open the door.

"And that's ok those are probably the best misunderstandings." I replied. "Night Washington." I said.

"You can call me Wash, it's easier. Night Colorado." He replied as he closed the door. I heaved a sigh as I looked back at my pile of data log voice recorders.

"Fuck me..."


	5. Game Face

_**Chapter Five**_

 _ **Game Face**_

" _Cherie_ ," J.L. called for me. I snapped out of my moment reminiscing Freelancer all over again.

"Yeah, what's up?" I replied.

"We are hitting this next port up, we need to resupply before getting to Chorus, we don't want to need more assistance than the assistance we want to give do we?" He stated. I sighed.

"Yeah you're right..." I shoved my stuff back into my locker. "Do you and Aiden need me to come with?" I asked.

"Feel like watching the ship?" J.L. replied. I nodded.

"Yeah I'd rather be here in case some space pirate shits wanna try and take our shit again." I sighed. Not all ports we had access to were friendly spots, and both the guys had a better eye for inventory and I typically sent them with my list and didn't screw up. "I have my list already made. It's on the counter in the lavatory."

"You mean the head?" Aiden called from the other part of the ship.

"I refuse to call it that on principle Aiden!" I called back. J.L. rolled his eyes and confirmed he'd get what was on my list. I moved myself to the control room and stared at the screen again. I needed something else to do. I sighed and got back up and went to our bunks. I began stretching.

It's been a moment since I have practiced any of my hand-to-hand. I began to start making jabs, breathing in and out appropriately, adding knees and kicks. I started to recall the training simulator in the _Mother of Invention_. I imagined the moving targets in front of me and I was sent back to a different time in this impromptu practice.

* * *

FILSS announced the countdown and I was bouncing lightly on my feet in preparation for the start. I watched all the green holo targets raise themselves and the count reach zero. I started landing my punches and kicks on the targets and for my final two targets I sprung back and split kicked them, barely making it. I was panting as I tried to just remain on my feet after my showy display, for the 5th consecutive time as FILSS announced my time.

"Colorado, you're time is fine, you don't need to continue." York called out. I'm glad he was coaching me, Louisiana and Alaska today, Carolina kicked our asses last training session. I saluted and headed to the exit of the training room when I was met by Louisiana and Alaska shaking their heads.

"Where you think you're heading?" Alaska asked hands to his hips.

"To shower. It's the hygienic thing to do after training, something you're only so acquainted with..." I retorted with my own hand on hip body language.

"We have a team exercise to complete before we can go anywhere." Louisiana stated.

"Gotta be fucking with me." I replied. "Carolina kicked our asses over the last two days, what more could York be making us do?"

Maine emerged from the other door of the training room and the pillars rose from the floor.

"Nooooo…" I groaned. "Not the sticky guns."

" _Oui, Cherie,_ the sticky guns." Louisiana said in an excited fashion. Alaska clapped me on the back.

"C'mon, three on one, it'll be over quickly." Alaska reassured. I sighed and trudged after them.

Alaska couldn't have been more wrong.

I will always stand by my theory that Maine is a dick head. He has potential to be nice, he just tosses his opportunities out the window and waves at them as they soar away.

I gotta hand it to us though, we never backed down. I had been hit with that sticky shit so many times just trying to sneak up on Maine, I thought my own muscles were going to go stiff after this trial.

But we did get _one_ win.

Alaska had his back to a pillar and we were waiting on the countdown to reach zero.

"Ok, you're going to dart over to me, I am going to boost you up to the top of this pillar you short shit, and Louisiana is going to keep him occupied. Do you're worst." Alaska spoke the magic words. FILSS announced the start and I dashed over to Alaska. I could heard Maine's stampede from around the corner and Alaska had nearly thrown me like I was the flyer for a cheer squad to the top of the pillar and I heard Alaska grunt as he was shot and Louisiana started to flag Maine away from me.

I saw my opportune moment.

I leapt onto his back and rode his shoulders like I was a rodeo cowboy getting bucked off a bull and finally got the shot I needed as I gripped his shoulder plates. I pulled that trigger too many times in pay back for all the hits I received in the previous rounds and I toppled to the ground with the unstable Agent Maine.

His hardened armor fell on my right foot, but I didn't seem to register or give a shit until after I threw my arms up in celebratory fashion. I went to pull myself up and staggered and almost rolled on my ankle. I muttered under my breath.

"Ok guys, we can call it a day. Go hit the showers." York instructed over the loudspeaker. The sticky wore off and Alaska and Louisiana groaned in unison as they also sat up. I played off my pain on my foot which I quickly realized I was screwing up more by walking and waited until Alaska, Louisiana and Maine had quickly overtaken my strides and gone out of sight before I just simply slid with my back against the wall. I hissed in pain as I began to roll my ankle. As it turned out I guess Maine landed on my ankle, the chink right between the armor plate on my foot. Damn, that's what I got for that over zealous trigger happy moment I had on his shoulders.

"You alright?" I glanced up and realized it was Wash who was looking down at me with his arms crossed. I swallowed hard.

"Totally." I lied, attempting a chipper tone. I sat myself up with my other foot and when I applied pressure to my right one, I about collapsed. Wash caught me.

"Whoa, whoa, easy." He cooed. Damn, why me?

"Truly, I am ok, it's just a bruise. A really, really big bruise deep in the tissues of my ankle." I sighed. "I just need to get back to my quarters and get some heat and ice on this. I can't miss training my skills are rusty and I can't keep up my runs have been super shitty and-"

"I'm gonna get you back to your quarters, I'll bring you a compress and an ice pack, if you stop doubting yourself, ok?" Wash interrupted me.

"...wait what?" I exhaled.

"Stop doubting yourself. I was up there in the look out too towards the end of your runs with the others...You're doing fine." He said, and without stammering. Typically if Wash was attempting to flirt with me by now his tongue would have tripped over one of his words and it would have snowballed into awkward. But it didn't. Now I was tongue tied. I had no idea how to respond.

"But I mean, look I came out of here hobbling...I got a gimp foot..." I tried to laugh it off. "I;m not like...totally you know, bashing on myself, I just don't feel as though I am keeping up is all. I feel like, did they really mean to pick me, in comparison to everyone else I can barely fight and-"

"I would have never in a million years been brave enough to ride Maine's shoulders and get yanked around like that. That took balls..." It came out before he could stop it. I tried to stifle the chuckle. "I mean, you know, that shit was brave and you don't need balls to do that! What I mean is you don't have to be a guy to ave done that or masculine in any way-" I started laughing so hard I couldn't hold myself up any longer and just draped my arm over his shoulder.

"I think those have been the best words of encouragement I have ever heard Wash. Really. Thank you." I started to hobble alongside him.

"You...are welcome then." Wash responded chuckling lightly as well. "Let's get that foot taken care of now."

* * *

I flopped down on the cot and rubbed my eyes and wiped sweat off of my forehead. Aiden and J.L. were taken their sweet time today. God knows why.

I sighed and looked at the com screen with the ETA to Chorus and Wash's coordinates.

"I can't doubt myself. If I do that I psyche myself out. I got this. We can help him. I can see him again."


	6. Nostalgia is a BITCH

_**Chapter Six**_

 _ **Nostalgia's a bitch**_

J.L. made dinner that night we set back on course for Chorus. We were settled in and eating, those two nearly inhaling the food as I picked at mine once again. Aiden looked up from his plate to see my demeanor not to his liking. He wiped his face with his napkin and cleared his throat.

"Do you know what my favorite memory of Project Freelancer was?" He chuckled a bit. I shook my head, shooting him this 'where the hell did this come from' face. "That day we teamed up against Maine and you rode him like you were in a God damned rodeo. That was the shit." Aiden said smiling. I let out a laugh and J.L. agreed.

"I just recently thought about that memory lately. I didn't like that I screwed up my foot during that tussle." I giggled.

"Aw, don't recall you're battle injuries fondly?" Aiden teased.

"Nah, I don't like keeping tally on my concussions, unlike you." I replied. J.L. almost spit out his food from laughter.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with keeping track." Aiden came back. "You know, for health purposes..."

"I think you're multiple encounters with Carolina's fist have probably shaken up that count, get what I am laying down?" I took a bite of food.

"Yeah, some KO's are just not as easily forgotten as the others..." Aiden muttered.

"You know what I will never forget?" J.L. started. We both looked at him. "That one intel retrieval mission in the junkyard and Wash got the grappling hook to the crotch. Aiden and I both started to laugh uncontrolably. I wiped a tear from my eye as more haunting things came to mind from that mission.

"As funny as that was, that was the mission C.T. went missing." I sighed. Fuck, why was this nostalgia so bittersweet?

"Oh shit it was." Aiden realized. "Damn, C.T. was onto it all too."

"She was in on everything. She told me it all. All in confidence and I wasn't allowed to say anything. I mean, just...Jesus." I bit my lip. "She was awesome. She kept Wash and I's secret as if it were her own. I wish she didn't leave." I crossed my arms.

"She was smart too. Damn that's just when Freelancer was starting to go to hell." Aiden said shaking his head.

* * *

 _Many years ago..._

Carolina and South had another spat in class. This was getting so repetitive. I have never seen two women bicker more than these two, and I don't know if I could remain silent if C.T. inserted herself today.

Thankfully the director calmed the quarreling cats down and resumed the lecture on AI. I was not too fond of the idea of having the small electronic individual inserted into my inner most brain tissues and cells, and I have done enough counseling for those with them at this point to give second thought of putting my name down on that waiting list. I sighed as class was finally dismissed and I trudged my way to my quarters to catch up on some of my own reading. I needed to brush up on the manuals for not only my gun but for some of my counseling sessions, and I had to edit notes.

I made it to my room to find that C.T. was already waiting to talk by the door. She looked very dejected and perturbed. I think something very out of line was said today and she needed to get it out without sounding subordinate, I was glad she was at least trying to practice it like I advised, but damn she would do it when I had lots on my own plate.

"Come on in." I invited. I took a seat as the door closed behind her and locked. I turned my recorder on and let C.T. take the chair across from my bedside. "What happened today?" I asked.

"It's not just today. It's everyday. It's not having answers given to me straight when I ask questions in class, it's not seeing Tex having to do what we do, it's South and Carolina's bitching incessantly at one another, and Carolina's lack of consideration for those of us who don't make the leader boards and the special treatment they get!" C.T. unloaded a similar story to her past counseling sessions.

"Did Carolina's and South Dakota's exchange bother you today C.T.?" I asked, sounding nearly numb to the question.

"Only a little. Really it was the avoidance to Tex that got me..." I raised an eyebrow and she noticed. "I can't relly talk about it too much. I just don't feel comfortable with it, it is just this incredibly off feeling I have about it." C.T. said cleverly nodding towards the recorder. I looked at it and peered back at her. She gave me a pleading look, a look I recognized in my friend's face asking me to break a rule with her. I picked up the recorder and spoke from a distance.

"I am sorry to hear you are uncomfortable with discussing this with me at this very moment. Would you prefer to come by another day and speak to me about it when you maybe get a better feeling about it?" I asked winking.

"Yes, that would be best." She winked back.

"Ok then, I am glad we had this chat." I clicked the on switch back to off. "What's really up?" I asked nearly tossing the recorder.

"I have been doing some digging..." She began in a low and hushed voice. I rolled my eyes and slammed my notepad against my knee frustrated.

"You remember that thing we talked about the last 5 sessions? The paranoia, insubordination…" I rolled my hand to indicate a list of other shit.

"I clearly recall it. However, I couldn't help but look when I realized that Tex was just getting favored and you could visibly see Carolina getting her panties in a twist over it. As well as how the Director seems to just crazy favorite Tex, despite how long Carolina has held first." She elaborated.

"...AND?"

"And I found some shit..." C.T. muttered.

"What shit is there possibly of interest to FIND?" I asked, slightly irate.

"You know how we went over that our AI were fragments..." C.T. started. I nodded, growing impatient. "Tex isn't exactly...a uh, person." She said.

"I'm sorry, C.T., what have you been getting from the gally and how can I avoid it in my diet? What the actual hell are you talking about?" I asked incredulously. C.T. went fumbling into a pocket and pulled out a thumb drive. I sighed. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes." C.T. said sounding accomplished. "It isn't complete, but I couldn't keep this to myself. I needed to get it off my chest." I took the drive from her. I uploaded what was on it to my helmet as she spoke and shook my head.

"Listen, I will look these over and delete these when I am finished, but I can't promise anything. Technically I am supposed to report you, but I turned my recorder off. I am breaking a LOT of protocol. Please, if you keep this up, I need to be informed and I will try to remain as confidential as I can. I need a break from this Connie, come back next week and we can discuss it more in private if you have more information for me." I asked. She nodded.

"I can do that." She answered.

"Good." I sighed.

"One more thing off the record...between us girls..." C.T. asked. _Fuck_.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's going on between you and Wash?" She asked. I blinked and spaced out.

"...I'm sorry what?" I asked innocently.

"Nuh huh don't do that. What's been going on?" C.T. pressed. I sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

"We awkwardly flirt. He's...He's just...I don't fucking know." I shrugged. "I've been playing dumb and try to avoid co-worker/romantic relations and it's been increasingly difficult because I cannot tell if I am developing a stupid fucking crush on him. There? Happy?" I asked. "One top secret for another."

"Aw. You two are cute. Keep it up." She said on her way out. "Oh, speak of the devil..." She said sarcastically as Wash stepped in.

Cool, I am just FUCKED today.

* * *

 **Hey I am sorry this took a back burner to some other things going on. Hope you guys liked this chapter, hopefully I can get the next one underway.  
The next chapters I will have strictly as flashbacks, to ease the story along. **

**~SAHARA**

 **Please review :) I'd like to know what I am doing right and what I need to work on. Thank you!**


	7. Honey I Shrunk the Freelancers

_**Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Honey, I shrunk the Freelancers.**_

 _Way back when…_

C.T. left my room with a wink as Wash made his way in and it took all I humanly had to suppress the sigh that was awaiting escape in my chest.

"What was that about?" Wash asked, positively clueless.

"None yah." I answered, trying to appear as innocent as possible. He yanked his helmet off and made himself comfortable in the chair C.T. was just sitting in. "You need to talk?" I asked genuinely confused.

"A little." He sighed. I readjusted myself and went for the recorder designated for him. He put his hand up.

" _Gotta be fucking kidding me...how many times can I break protocol in one day?_ " my knee jerk reaction got the better of me and betrayed my confusion.

"Let's just keep this chat between...you and me?" He asked softly.

"Ok, but we have to make it quick, Price will have my head if I don't have some of this work he's assigned me done...What's up Wash?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed.

"The leader boards." He answered. I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I haven't been doing well and it's just frustrating. Despite asking for York's help training, and training extra I feel like I still have a really long way to go." Wash started.

"I've seen your progress, you have gotten better though." I encouraged, wondering why this needed to stay off the recorder.

"Yeah, but it's just..." He started. "Carolina." My heart sank a little bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, she always tops the charts, she runs our missions with expert leadership, in the training room she always breaks records…" He prattled on. I began to just nod and tune in only to parts I would really need to reply to. "It's just difficult, you know to try and feel like you're getting anywhere when all she does is this amazing work and constantly feeling like you're a burden." he sighed. I ran a hand through my hair and yanked my ponytail out. God it felt awesome to have my scalp feel free again.

"I get what you mean. Are you afraid that you sound insubordinate if this was recorded? Or that you feel compromised speaking about it?" I asked, because I couldn't keep up the protocol breaking much longer. Eventually Price would catch onto me, and I didn't feel like ruining my chances for anything after this project was complete, even for Wash.

"Kinda. I just don't want to sound as crazy as C.T. when I talk about how it feels like Carolina gets this awesome special treatment, as well as Tex. It just seems off that no matter how much progress any of us can make, it is always out-shinned." Wash added.

"So then the praise you were just exhibiting to Carolina was not of admiration, but of envy?" I asked, trying not to project my own feelings into the question.

"More like confusion." Wash answered. I nodded, not telegraphing my relief.

"Confusion on the varying treatment we all receive?" I specified.

"Yeah, essentially." he picked up his helmet.

"You're fine to continue talking Washington." I said.

"I know Price has you up to your eye-balls in paperwork and studies. I don't wanna be a bother…" Wash answered. I sighed.

"In all honesty I'd rather be talking with you about anything but what I have to read or organize for Price at this moment. Today has been just a bit trying." I recounted class and C.T.'s conversation and drive of classified information before Wash arrived. He was more a breath of fresh air since he didn't take an extremist view like C.T.. I guess I could rationalize this conversation without Price knowing on the records because it felt less and less like we work together and more like we were friends just chatting.

I could stay used to this.

"Besides, I could use some down time." I said rubbing my eyes.

"What's up with you?" He asked. "You just seem exhausted."

"I mean, between dealing with everyone in class time, barely getting any time, if any in the field, extra time in the training room, and last but certainly not least being Price's lackey, I am tired." I unloaded for the first time in a long time. When you're everyone's go to for talking it out, you tend to get left behind in the process.

"Yeah I can see that. How's your foot been since Maine fell on it?" Wash asked. I shrugged.

"I forget. Occasionally it hurts but I tend to ignore it." I answered. "Gotta push through the pain right?" I chuckled.

"Yeah I'd imagine nothing would be the same after Maine damages it. You haven't gone to the infirmary again for it?" he asked.

"No I haven't seen a need. Hasn't screwed me yet so, whatever." I laughed nervously starting to remember a few trips to the training room alone on days it was particularly bad.

"Uh huh. Let me see it." Wash said. "Something tells me you're trying to hide how bad it probably is."

"You insinuating I am lying?" I scoffed. "Psh. What do you take me for? Some degenerate with no respect for social cohes-ion!" I sarcastically started to be non-compliant until Wash yanked me by my good foot off of my perch on my bed. "Ouch! Warn someone before you just usurp them like that!" I flinched and tried to laugh it off. Wash wrestled the foot piece of my armor off and showed my very discolored foot. Bruising still hadn't gone away

"Damn that looks very painful. What do you mean you ignore this?!" Wash asked. I sighed.

"What else am I gonna do? 'Oh no sorry I can't participate in training today, Maine broke my foot like 2 weeks ago or so. Oh you want me on more organizing duty and move me further back on fieldwork. Okaaaay." I mocked as I crossed my arms. Washington sighed and shook his head.

"I mean...the more you do to it the more time its gonna take to get better."

"Don't patronize me." I responded.

"I'm not! Am I not allowed to care?" Wash said.

"You are. Just not more than others I suppose." I replied with some snark.

"Oh? Why's that?" He asked seemingly interested in my answer. Which I realized I didn't exactly have.

"'Cause God-forbid we get close to one another and something happen out in the field against insurrectionists, or you know something more fatal than a broken foot happens in training? When you care about others too much and something happens to them, it hurts you, and in this lifestyle that's just dangerous." I managed to muster enough courage to give that answer.

"I'm guessing someone you've cared about has gotten very hurt before." Wash said softly. He locked eyes with me and I attempted to hide it for as long as possible. I finally heaved a sigh.

"My brother." I croaked. I cleared my throat and sat up with my back against my bed. I glanced over at my recorders filled with conversations with the other Freelancers, and I thought about what I was about to divulge about myself. I've successfully helped some of my fellow Freelancers in my pseudo-shrink sessions, but I haven't been able to totally move on from my own demons.

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking..." He asked maneuvering next to me. I still didn't look at him quite yet. I didn't think I could meet someone's eyes trying to talk about my family issues.

"Nothing special. He just tried to follow in our dad's footsteps and got himself killed in the Great War." I looked down and finally away from my stupid pile of responsibilities. "A very honorable death. Jumped in the way of enemy fire protecting civilians. I should feel pride about his sacrifice, and I do, but I do feel hurt too that he didn't think about how me, or my parents would feel without him. It's selfish but I can't help it." I didn't notice I was crying until Wash's finger had wiped one tear off my cheek. I looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry Wash I didn't mean t-" I was interrupted by him leaning in and kissing me. It took me longer than I cared to admit to fully take in what was going on and return that kiss. He broke it off and pulled away.

"I'm sorry if that uh, seemed...uncalled for but I had wanted to do that for so long and you seemed like you needed some kind of comforting and I just didn't have the words-" I kissed him this time. I couldn't think of a better way to get him to stop apologizing for nothing. He wrapped his arms around me as we kissed and it was the first time I truly felt wanted at Project Freelancer. Despite Price's demands and praises, some of York's encouragement during training, in this moment the concerns I felt about not making numbers and feeling behind on my paperwork melted away and all I could feel was happy.

For once in a very long time, I felt happy. I was content to not let it go.

* * *

 **I had gotten very caught up in life and this semester with school has been more stressful than I possibly imagined. I am sorry! I'm going to try to be more up to date from this point on!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Neurotic

Chapter Eight

Neurotic

Wash and I remained still just trying to take in what just transpired between us. My day couldn't get easier could it? First I received some kind of classified bullshit from Connie, and now I got what I wanted with Wash. Not that I am complaining, but this means that now we have to be more than extra careful about we were doing.

"Wash..." I swallowed hard.

"You can call me David..." He whispered.

"I don't want to get into a habit that could get us found out." I replied never breaking his gaze. His hazel eyes were unwavering.

"You act like we just committed murder or something." He chuckled leaning his forehead to mine. I lightly hit his armor.

"It's not murder per se, but it might as well be murder to our professionalism here in Freelancer..." my hand dropped onto his. "What do you want to do?" I asked, tired of making decisions. It was someone else's turn. He was silent for a moment.

"I want to go get out of this armor and come revisit this." He answered.

"Later as in..."

"Later _tonight_." I was afraid of that answer. He saw my expression go ghost and leaned in and kissed me again. I didn't want him to stop, but this had to end eventually.

"Fine. Come revisit this. But give me some time to process this _fucking paperwork_." I hissed. Ugh. He laughed heartily at me.

"Alright, I can do that." He said exiting. I heaved a sigh and landed back on bed.

 _Present day..._

I couldn't sleep again. Our trip to Chorus was taking so long and I was beginning to feel neurotic checking on the controls and navigation so often. It was getting ridiculous. I know I was getting on J.L. and Aiden's nerves for sure, because they have attempted to keep me busy and were running out of activities to occupy me.

I turned over and tried to close my eyes to close the rift between us and Chorus in my dreams.

All I could conjure were my memories of Freelancer, The Mother of Invention, and C.T's damn files. All of those damned files. I started to fall asleep and Price's voice haunted my dream.  
*

"Colorado," Price's voice echoed in the classroom. I realized too little too late I was dozing off. C.T besides me chuckled a little bit.

"Yes sir." I cleared my throat.

"Mind telling me what part of my lecture was worth taking a nap through?" He asked annoyed.

"None of it, sir." I responded.

"Good answer, you will probably need to get notes from another agent, and some more sleep perhaps?" Price quipped.

"Of course sir." I groaned.

"Good, with that being said class is over for today." He dismissed us, and I had never been more relieved. I needed to get out of there and get on training hours I was still catching up on from my injury. I gathered up my notes and found Wash waiting outside the door to walk with me.

"Heading to the training room?" He asked. I nodded. "You ok?"

"I'm tired, David." I whispered while we were out of ear shot from the others as they walked and chatted amongst themselves. "I'm unnaturally stressed about higher ups finding out about us, and amongst other things I've been trying to take care of and manage..." _I.e Connie's conspiracy fixation._

 _"_ I understand." He said somewhat dejectedly. "Did you want company in the training arena today?" He asked sounding in much better spirits.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Little did I know it was _not_ nice. Alaska and Louisiana were also using the room today and challenged us to two vs two matches. I wanted to take it easy, and that wasn't happening.

Between kicking Louisiana with my bad foot and hitting it wrong, I couldn't seem to keep up and get us any points.

We got to the sticky guns and I was nearly useless. Wash was landing all of the shots and I kept having near misses with Alaska. I pretended my foot wasn't a bother, but it was sincerely hindering my focus. Finally I took coverage from fire behind the pillars, I ran around and I had gotten Louisiana while he was turning the corner. I gave a small victorious fist pump and then suddenly I heard _my_ name shouted as I was shoved out of the line of fire for a sticky shot and landed on. Both Wash and I were heaped on the ground groaning, his leg caught by the ammo, and the Alaska coming up and shooting me in the torso.

"Wash..." I groaned. "I'm tapping out today."

"Yep..."

After we called the competition a huge loss on Wash's parts we headed out of the training room. The halls were empty and our footsteps echoed off the walls. We made it close to my quarters before Washington broke our silence.

"Were you alright back there? You didn't do as well as you usually do." He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I was doing fine until you tackled me heroically." I denied.

"Seriously is there something I did to you today?" Wash asked frustrated. I sighed.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You have been stand offish to me today, you seem reluctant to be around me, what did I do wrong?" He asked as we stopped in the hall. I paused in thought before I just decided to head to my room. "Cheyenne..." He whispered.

"That's the thing David, you haven't done anything wrong. In fact you're doing it all right and I don't know how to process it." I shut tried to shut the door to my room behind me but he had slipped in. I cursed as he yanked his helmet off too.

"What the hell does that even mean?" he asked.

"Back there in the training room, I was trying my best to swallow the pain in my foot. If I show any signs of pain or inability I am getting released from this program, no degree, no nothing..." I finally admitted. "I talked to the director one day when I went for a follow up for it, and he specified he can't have any weak links in this chain." I choked. "Not only that, Price has had me up to my eyeballs in work, Connie has been swamping me with her concerns, and in there you went in to take a damn sticky shot for me..." I felt a tear fall. "Wash I don't want to be on the field and you feel the need to save me and hurt yourself, or worse get yourself killed like my brother did..." He kissed me hard and shushed my emerging fears. He went to pull his armor off and adjusted mine to do the same.

"We're going to get through this, _you_ are going to get through this. We'll work on your training more." He kissed me between each promise. "I swear, I won't go anywhere."


End file.
